


The Words He Could Never Say

by nightberrypearl



Series: There's An Us In Every Universe [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: An attempt at poetry, Drabble, M/M, Melancholy, Pining, Sad, Written mostly in couplets, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: A short drabble written mostly in coupletsMinhyun was Jonghyun's everything, but what was Jonghyun to Minhyun?





	The Words He Could Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Daybreak, as well as what I've heard/read about Gravity and Moon from the new album out soon, inspired this. Maybe not the feel of those songs so much, but like the imagery is what inspired this anyway.
> 
> It's my first time writing something more poetic so hopefully this doesn't go too badly...
> 
> By the end of this fic, the word "you" might sound a bit strange - or at least it does to me now 
> 
> I guess you could say this is set around broduce

In a world that seemed to just move faster and faster,

Time stopped when I was with you.

 

In a world where everything came in abundance,

I still couldn’t get enough of you.

 

In a world where people across the world were just a few clicks away,

It was still hard to get close to you.

 

_(Did I have a place in your life?)_

 

If you were a beautiful flower, I’d be a worker bee;

My life revolved around you.

 

If you were the North star, I’d be a traveller stuck in the middle of nowhere;

I’d be lost without you.

 

If you were the sun, I’d be the moon, following you endlessly across the sky;

Never quite reaching you.

 

_(Did I even belong by your side?)_

 

Even if my heart was already full,

There would always still be room for you.

 

Even if my memories were stolen,

I could never forget you.

 

Even if you never saw me,

I’d still only ever see you.

 

_(Did I have a choice in falling for you?)_

When you reached the heights that I would never reach,

I could only think that the one who always belonged at the top was you.

 

When life began to pull us apart,

My heart always remained with you.

 

When it came to the time to say goodbye,

I still couldn’t say these words to you.

 

_(I love you.)_

_(Did you ever love me?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed that didn't entirely suck... Again, my first time trying to write something mildly poetic, so I hope I didn't flop...
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish or alternatively, find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
